He Was Still A Part of Us
by Dubu MVP
Summary: Sebuah keputusan yang membuat semua orang bersedih, namun tak ada yang mampu menahannya. Super Junior fanfic.


**Disclaimer:**

**They are belongs God ang themself**

**Warning:**

Sudut pandang orang pertama menggunakan

Sudut pandang Kyuhyun. Typo(s)

Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang merupakan murid SM High School. Yak! Aku tahu memang belum saatnya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyogok agar aku dapat lompat kelas. Jika kalian ingin menyalahkan, salahkanlah otak jeniusku ini. Salahkanlah dia karena dia telah membuatku lebih jenius untuk anak seumuranku. Hhahaha..

Kehidupanku sebagai _maknae_ sangat menyenangkan hingga dua orang pemuda China datang dan salah satunya menggeser posisiku. Well, meskipun begitu, aku tetaplah si _maknae_ jenius dan tak akan tergantikan, setidaknya begitulah kata para fans-ku. Yap, fans, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka terbentuk dan menamai diri mereka sebagai sparkyu. Ah, mungkin ketika aku bergabung dalam klub paduan suara Super Junior. Ketika mendengar kata paduan suara, aku yakin kalian tengah memikirkan kumpulan orang-orang dengan pakaian rapi bernyanyi dalam bentuk sebuah barisan, kalian akan menyesal jika berpikir seperti itu. Kami, Super Junior, tidak hanya bernyanyi, tetapi kami juga memperindah penampilan kami dengan sebuah tarian. Yap, tarian. Sebuah gerakan indah yang mengikuti alunan musik. Sulit memang untuk menjaga suara tetap stabil ketika menari. Tapi kami dapat melakukannya, membuat paduan suara Super Junior memenangkan banyak perlombaan. Dan kini banyak paduan suara di luar sana yang mengikuti jejak kami.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, begitu banyak perlombaan yang telah kami ikuti. Dan untuk saat ini, kami tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti lomba paduan suara di China. Tidak semua member Super Junior dapat ikut berpartisipasi. Setelah melakukan banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya terpilihlah orang-orang yang akan mewakili SM High School dan Super Junior. Mereka adalah Hankyung, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Henry dan aku sendiri. Dan kami diberi nama Suju M.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Ah, aku menyerah!" Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menghentikan latihan vocal-nya karena selalu salah dalam pengucapan bahasa mandarin pada lagu yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Aku juga menyerah, ini terlalu sulit untuk lidahku," tambah Donghae.

"Yak! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu! Jika kalian menyerah, bagaimana kita bisa menang!"

"Kau menyuruh orang lain untuk berlatih, tapi kau sendiri sibuk bermain PSP dari tadi. Itu benar-benar lucu, Kyu."

"Aku tengah berlatih, Siwon _hyung_. Apa kau tidak dengar jika sedari tadi aku bersenandung?"

"Itu berbeda arti dengan bernyanyi, Kyu. Ka "

"Aish, aku kalah lagi! Ini semua karena kau merusak konsentrasiku, _hyung_. Sekarang aku harus mengulanginya lagi awal," gerutu Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju dekat jendela untuk menyendiri dan menghindari ceramah Siwon. Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Ryeowook lebih memilih mengistirahatkan diri daripada harus ikut pertengkaran itu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini." Bagaikan oasis di gurun pasir, kata-kata itu bagaikan setetes air yang kembali memberikan mereka hidup. Maka tanpa perlu diulang, satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan wajah berseri.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu kami berlatih untuk persiapan lomba di China. Kalian tahu? Kini kami sudah dapat melafalkan bahasa mandarin dalam lagu kami dengan benar. Sombong? Tak apalah sombong sedikit setelah latihan kami yang cukup keras. Haha..

Tidak ada latihan _vocal_ maupun _dance_ hari ini. Senang memang, karena kami bisa beristirahat sejenak. Tapi sebagai gantinya kami semua berkumpul di ruang latihan untuk mendengarkan beberapa hal yang akan disampaikan guru vokal kami. Yang membuatku heran, tidak hanya member Suju M yang berkumpul, tetapi juga para member Super Junior lainnya. Wajar memang karena kami semua satu grup, namun mengingat hanya Suju M yang memiliki lomba dalam waktu dekat membuat hal ini menjadi mencurigakan bagiku. Tapi setidaknya membuatku yakin jika apa yang akan disampaikan guru _vocal_ kami menyangkut Super Junior.

Kulihat pria paruh baya itu telah berdiri dihadapan kami. Alisku terangkat ketika kulihat Hankyung _hyung_ berdiri di belakangnya. Manik hitamku menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa dari wajah pemuda asal China itu_. _Senyum yang terukir di bibirnya sangat kontras dengan sinar yang terpancar di matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya akan ia katakan? Kenapa matanya seolah mengisyaratkan kesedihan? Apa hal itu merupakan hal yang buruk? Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya otakku mulai error, mungkin aku harus sedikit mengurangi bermain _game._

"Terima kasih kalian sudah berkumpul di sini," suara berat pria paruh baya itu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hankyung _hyung _dan beralih menatap pria tambun dihadapanku."Pertama, selamat untuk Suju H yang telah berhasil meraih peringkat satu se-Korea Selatan!" Mata kami seketika terbelalak lebar, mulut kami ternganga dan detik berikutnya kami bersorak ria atas kemenangan ini. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama seminggu, pengumuman yang dinanti pun tiba dan syukurlah hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan. Kulihat Eunhyuk _hyung _mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia, namun kembali dihapusnya setelah Donghae _hyung _membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Aku harap hal ini tidak membuat kalian tinggi hati dan bermalas-malasan berlatih. Ini barulah awal mula untuk menggapai cita-cita yang lebih tinggi. Janganlah merasa puas hanya dengan apa yang kalian dapat sekarang, karena hal yang besar masih menunggu untuk kalian raih. Dan untuk Suju M, meskipun kalian baru terbentuk, aku harap kalian dapat mengikuti jejak Suju H. Dan kabar selanjutnya akan disampaikan oleh Hankyung," lanjutnya seraya mempersilahkan pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang rasa bahagia yang tadi sempat melingkupi kami seketika hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Semua orang diam sambil menatap Hankyung _hyung, _menunggu setiap kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia menerimaku ketika semua orang menjauhiku, menjadikanku bagian dari Super Junior. Keluarga kecil yang sangat kusayangi. Sampai kapan pun kalian tetaplah sahabat dan keluargaku, tidak peduli jika kita berada di tempat yang berbeda, terpisah oleh lautan luas. Kalian akan tetap menempati sebuah ruang khusus di hatiku."

"Yak! Langsung saja katakan yang sebenarnya, jangan buat kami bingung seperti ini!" Perintah Heechul _hyung_ yang sangat mewakilkan isi hatiku. Sangat jelas jika Heechul _hyung_ memiliki perasaan tisak enak seperti yang aku rasakan, mungkin tidak hanya kami berdua, tetapi kami semua yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke China," pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan melihat ke arah kami satu per satu. "Dan tidak akan kembali."

'Deg'

Apa? Kembali ke China dan tidak akan kembali? Seseorang tolong katakan jika hal ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" Suara Heechul _hyung _terdengar bergetar menandakan betapa kagetnya ia atas pertanyaan dari teman sekamarnya. Kami semua memandangnya dengan air mata yang siap tumpah, berharap pemuda di hadapan kami berkata jika apa yang dikatakannya hanya lelucon semata.

"Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku di China. _Mianhae, _aku harap dengan kepergianku tidak akan membuat kalian jatuh. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi lebih baik meskipun tanpaku. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," _ujar Hankyun _hyung _seraya membungkuk di hadapan kami. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, lidahku tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian kami hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku benar-benar belum siap dengan kenyataan ini. Cairan bening mulai turun dari mata kami. Kami semua menangis, begitu pun dengan Hankyung _hyung. _Kami semua mendekatinya. Memeluknya erat, sangat erat, menunjukkan padanya betapa besar keinginan kami agar ia tetap di sini. Bersama kami, Super Junior.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat ini juga agar tidak ada waktu bagi _prince China_ kami untuk pergi. Aku tahu itu permintaan yang sungguh konyol, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku harap, ah tidak, kami harap dia mengubah keputusannya. Ya, kami harap.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Tiga minggu sudah kami berlatih untuk perlombaan kami di China tanpa Hankyung _hyung. _Yap, meskipun kami sudah meminta ia tetap bersama kami, pada akhirnya kami tetap tidak bisa mengubah keputusannya. Sangat berat untuk melepasnya, tapi kami sadar jika kami tidak boleh bersikap egois. Bagaimana pun ia berhak untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sungmin _hyung _dan Eungyuk _hyung _masuk sebagai member Suju M dan Siwon _hyung _menggantikan posisi Hankyung _hyung _sebagai _leader. _Meskipun kesedihan masih membayangi kami, kami tetap berlatih dengan keras. Tak kusangka Sungmin _hyung _dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ mampu mempelajari bahasa mandarin dalam lagu kami dengan sangat cepat. Setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan penuh emosi, hari perlombaan pun tiba. Kami akan berusaha dengan baik, Hankyung _hyung!_

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Banyak sekali yang menonton," gumam Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari balik panggung.

"Kau takut, Hyukie?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap ke arah yang sama dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"_Aniyo_, mana mungkin? Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana di luar Korea. Kau tahu, ini seperti saat kita pertama kali tampil."

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan jadikan hal itu alasan untuk mundur. Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Tidak lucu jika kita kalah sebelum berperang."

"Ya, ya. Lama-lama kamu mirip Siwon _hyung, _Donghae," ujar Eunhyuk seraya meninggalkan pemuda pecinta ikan itu.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Acara perlombaan pun dimulai. Para penonton sangat antusias untuk melihat perlombaan yang diadakan dua tahun sekali itu. Satu per satu para peserta dipanggil untuk menampilkan pertunjukkan mereka. Dan kini tibalah bagi Suju M untuk tampil. Mereka berjalan perlahan menaiki panggung, senyum terkembang di bibir mereka. Membungkuk hormat pada juri dan penonton. Secara serentak dan tanpa diberi komando, pandangan mereka terpaku pada seseorang di barisan paling depan kursi penonton. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah tampannya membuat mereka melupakan perkenalan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara juri dan para penonton. Namun mereka masih terpaku pada sosok itu. Hingga teriakkan geramnya menyadarkan sang _leader _dan memulai perkenalan sebelum mereka tampil.

**X . X . X . X . X**

Setelah penampilan beberapa artis dan kebudayaan China, penguman pemenang pun dilakukan. Sejauh ini, nama Suju M tidak ada dalam kategori penampilan terbaik, juara tiga maupun juara dua. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan bagi mereka, menang sebagai juga pertama atau tidak. Jemari mereka saling bertautan erat. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Untaian doa mereka rapalkan dalam hati.

"Dan juara pertama diraih oleh.."

Tautan tangan mereka semakin erat, sangat erat hingga tangan mereka memerah. Jantung mereka pun berdebar semakin kencang tiap detiknya.

"..Suju M dari Korea!"

Kepala tertunduk mereka seketika mendongak, tersenyum lebar dan saling berpelukan. Mereka tidak menyangka akan meraih semua itu mengingat kejadian yang sempat membuat kacau. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki nama mereka. Ditengah kebahagiaan yang melingkupi hati mereka, sebuah perasaan sedih perlahan-lahan menyusup dihati mereka dan menyebar bagai racun mematikan. Melangkah lesu meninggalkan panggung ditengah hiruk pikuk suara tepuk tangan. Namun kembali mereka dikejutkan oleh sosoknya yang mereka anggap telah meninggalkan gedung.

"_Chukae. _Aku tahu kalian bisa kuandalkan," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengacungkan sekotak besar makanan yang dibawanya. Mengacuhkan setiap mata yang memandang mereka, mereka berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

**X . X . X . X . X**

"Ah, makanannya sangat enak, _hyung."_

"Tapi makanan buatanmu tentu jauh lebih enak, " puji Hankyung dan sukses menorehkan rona merah di wajahnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung saja menggodanya dan membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Kembalilah ke Korea dan kepada kami, _hyung,"_ ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat tawa mereka menghilang. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung seketika. Hankyung yang sempat kaget dengan permintaannya kembali tersenyum dan menjawab, " Tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku sudah memutuskan jalan yang aku pilih."

"Apa kami melakukan hal yang menyakitimu hingga kau memtuskan untuk berpisah dari kami?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, kalian adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman bersama kalian. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan jika aku berada di Korea."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya –tidak berani menatap Hankyung— kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hankyung. "Baiklah jika hal ini bisa membuatmu nyaman, _hyung. _Tapi perlu kau ingat, pintu kami selalu terbuka untuk menerimamu kembali bersama kami."

"Aku tahu, Kyu." Hankyung berdiri dari duduknya, pindah ke samping sang _maknae, _memeluknya sambil tersenyum, membuat yang lain tak mampu lagi menahan cairan bening yang kini membasahi pipi mereka.

'Meskipun kita berpisah, kami akan mendoakan agar kau dapat menggapai cita-citamu, _hyung. _Aku berharap kita bisa berkumpul dan bernyanyi bersama sebagai bagian dari Super Junior. Hingga saat itu tiba, mari kita raih cita-cita kita dengan cara kita sendiri. Dan baik kemarin, hari ini, hari esok dan bertahun-tahun yang akan datang kau tetaplah _prince China _kami, _leader _Suju M dan bagian dari Super Junior.'

**The End**

Bingung cari tempat publish yang lain, jadi sementara di sini dulu deh, nanti kalo udah ketemu tempat yang nyaman semua ficnya akan aku pindahkan. Makasih tegurannya dan maaf belum bisa pisah dari ffn T.T

Mian kalo gaje, cuma numpang mengeluarkan semua adegan yang lalu-lalang di kepalaku..hhehe

~RnR~


End file.
